


say my name

by eboydjarin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Emotional, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Din Djarin, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, The Mandalorian (TV) References, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboydjarin/pseuds/eboydjarin
Summary: things quickly turn south when the mandalorian (din djarin) is wounded and he has two last words that haunt you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	say my name

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: angst, blood, and death.
> 
> a/n: hi there! this is my first time posting a story in a while so i hope you enjoy it! p.s. this story is more like an au rather than canon to the show. DO NOT REPOST THIS STORY ANYWHERE ELSE!

_“din.”_

“w-what did you just say?” your voice shakes so much that you’re not even sure how you managed to speak at all.

“din...” he repeats, confirming you had heard him correctly the first time. “...din djarin.”

a million things run through your head, but you can’t possibly pinpoint what he’s trying to get at. you desperately try coaxing it out of him as your shaky hands cup both sides of his helmet.

“who is that? d-do you need me to contact them?”

a raspy cough comes from his modulator, making your vision blur with tears. the true helplessness of the current situation sinks into your bones — there was nothing you could do to save him, the razor crest had been destroyed beyond repair and there were only enemies on this planet. soon, they would be here within minutes to execute you next.

you were stuck watching the mandalorian die in your arms.

“my name...my name is din djarin.” the dying man clarifies in between heavy breaths.

this isn’t how you wanted to learn it, not when he was on his last few breaths of life.

“stop talking, you need to conserve energy.” you tried to reason despite knowing full well there was no way out of this. “m-maybe i can send a transmission and someone’ll come—”

a horrible gasping noise began escaping din, making you prop him up into a sitting position as if that’d help him breathe through the blood seeping into his lungs. the mandalorian placed a gloved hand against your cheek, his thumb softly stroking circles into the tear-stained skin.

“say it,” he manages despite the way his chest moves awkwardly, clearly struggling to catch a breath. “say my name. i-i want to hear you say it, at least once.”

you nod with tears filling your vision again. “d-din. din djarin.” suddenly your chest burns and you’re sobbing, helplessly resting your forehead against the visor of his helmet. _“i love you.”_

din’s hand leaves your cheek to grasp the bottom of his helmet, making you lean back in confusion. was the mask making it harder to breathe?

“s-show...you...” he rasps.

your free hand rests over one of his, momentarily stopping him when you realized what he was doing. “no, not like this.”

din doesn’t move for a few seconds, which seems like an eternity to you as your reflection stares helplessly into the t-shaped visor. there was no telling what he was thinking.

suddenly, his hands slide up his face and piece by piece you watch as his pale chin is revealed, then his lips, and before you can stop him again, the metallic clang of beskar is heard.

there’s blood pouring out of din’s nose and his eyes look so tired, but you simply cradle his bare face. there’s no one emotion you feel, they all mix together at once — sadness, shock, fear, and love.

after pressing your forehead to his, the eerie coldness of it compared to yours doesn’t go unnoticed. “it’s going to be okay...i’ve got you, din. i’m not leaving.”

_“cyar’ika...”_

the weakness of his voice makes a cry escape your throat while you begin rocking back and forth in an attempt to soothe yourself, much like a child. all you can do is hug din tightly, barely hearing what he’s murmuring over the blood pounding in your ears. only when his gloved hand touches at your cheek again do you lean back to see his face.

_“...ni kar’tayl gar darasuum.”_

“what are you saying? i-i don’t understand...” you practically pleaded for an explanation with your eyes but the light in din’s were dimming. a glassy, far away look was filling them.

he hardly blinked now and his hand began sliding down your cheek to your throat, making you desperately capture it with your own. you did all you could to reassure him that you were still there: repeating soothing words, hand desperately massaging his now limp one, and staying in his line of sight.

seconds later, the horrible noises of din struggling to breathe stopped altogether. the deadweight of his body fell back against your left arm, making you cry hysterically, forehead pressing against his one final time.

you cried his name out so loudly in between wails until it only became an animalistic noise, no longer words but raw pain alone.

* * *

you were lucky to be alive. somehow, a sea of ships appeared in the brilliant blue sky, which at first scared you. you thought rival reinforcements were finally here to take your life and drag your lifeless body to their leader whilst tearing the expensive beskar from din’s corpse, but lo and behold it was actually your saviors.

apparently din had sent a signal via a intercom you had no idea he even had; alerting his creed to your location. they had arrived to rescue you both, swooping your forms off the foreign planet and to their safe haven.

the first few months were hard, nightmares and what if’s plagued your mind at all hours. _what if the creed had come sooner? would din still be alive? what if you had taken the blast instead of him?_

despite it all, the mandalorians had taken you to a safe place that wasn’t their home base. only a few mandalorians stayed here, some medical attendants and the rest were wounded mandalorians, so you assimilated this location was a medical compound.

in your stay, you had gotten acquainted with the medical personal of the base, seeing them every few hours on your daily walks around the compound. one day, however, the nagging in your brain was too persistent to ignore anymore.

you _had_ to ask.

”mando?”

the visor of this particular mandalorian’s helmet turned to you, he was the same one who had brought you food everyday since your arrival. by this point, you could tell the mandalorians apart from their armor and modulated voices. this one had faded armor and a deep voice.

“i know mandalorians have a language called mando’a. and right before he died...” your voice wavered before composing yourself. “he said two things to me in a language i didn’t know. i think maybe it was mando’a.”

there was no telling what this mandalorian was thinking — who possibly could with that helmet in the way? “do you remember what he said?”

of course you did, how could you ever forget a single detail about that horrible day?

biting down on your lower lip, you heard the words din had said ring in your ears. “he said two. the first one was _cyar’ika_. what does that mean?”

the mandalorian’s chest expanded as he inhaled slowly, silence filling the room for a few beats before he set down the empty tray of food. “it means ‘darling, beloved, or sweetheart.’”

your teeth was worrying your bottom lip so much that you could feel a sharp sting before tasting blood. “the second one was _ni kar’tayl gar darasuum._ ”

the deep voice came again: “it means ‘i love you.’”


End file.
